1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument wherein a plurality of waveform data for controlling musical waveforms, which has been assigned to a plurality of keys of a keyboard, can be set to different keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some known electronic musical instruments (for example, one described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-83075 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,682), waveform data, which has been input through a microphone or the like and then recorded, or waveform data, which has previously been stored in a recording medium, is assigned to each key or each range of keys of a keyboard.
In such conventional electronic musical instruments, it is necessary for the user to select target waveform data when performing waveform data editing to change an assignment state of the waveform data or to delete the assigned waveform data. However, it is very difficult for the user to select the target waveform data when various types of waveforms have been assigned to keys or key ranges.
The keyboard of the electronic musical instrument includes a number of keys (for example, 61 keys). When different waveform data (for example, a different drum tone) has been assigned to each key, there are the same large number of options of the waveform data as that of the keys so that it is difficult to find target waveform data.
It is also difficult to intuitively determine the relationship between keys and displayed options when waveform data is assigned to keys or key ranges. For example, even when “C2-C3” is displayed as an option of waveform data assigned to a key range of C2-C3, it is difficult for the user to directly determine which key corresponds to the option.